Just Thank You
by gyucchi
Summary: Karenamu, aku berubah, Misakicchi. — aoi; misaki; honoka. canon. maid-sama championship cup; may 2011: gratitude.


Kalau aku bilang kau menyebalkan dulu, itu benar. Kau menyebalkan dulu, bahkan sekarang lebih menyebalkan.

Kau seenaknya memasuki hidupku yang manis dan tenang. Kau mengirim pribadimu yang entah sejak kapan mengitari otakku.

Hei, kenapa kau harus bekerja di _Maid Latte_ milik tante-tante itu? Datang, mengacau―

.

.

.

―dan merebut hatiku.

Dasar...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Thank You<strong>_

―thanks **everyone**; especially **HirumaManda** and **Who Used to be My Best Brother**―

―_for _**Maid-sama Championship Cup. M**onth of **May: **_Gratitude__―_

**Disclaimer:** **Maid-sama!** from _Hiro Fujiwara_

**Warning:** Canon, OOC, Typo. Really―REALLY―_short_ oneshoot. Aoi-_centric_. Aoi's _PoV_. _Italic _for real stories dialogue. _Less_ dialogue.

_Don't Like, Don't Read!_

**Just Thank You: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hei, gadis kasar! Kau tahu, saat aku datang ke _Maid Latte_, kau sudah menyusahkan. Seenaknya melarangku berfoto dengan seragam _maid_. Kalau kutaruh di _blog_, pasti manis!

"_Di sini ada peraturan, hanya karyawan yang boleh memakai seragam ini."_

"_Kamu manis, tapi kamu tidak boleh berfoto!"_

Sembarangan! Aku juga bisa buat sendiri, huh!

Tapi, kau serius menepuk kepalaku dan mengatakanku... manis?

Setelah pertemuan kita, kau tambah menyebalkan. Mengapa? Kau dekat dengan alien mesum itu. Seharusnya, alien itu tidak perlu menarik baju manisku kalau sudah tahu genderku! Kau juga! Lain kali, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menamparku. Akan kubuat, tanganmu berada di pipiku tanpa rasa sakit.

Eh―apa?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kali kedua kita bertemu, saat tante-tante itu mengadakan _trip _ke pantai. Sudah kuduga kau akan ikut―meski awalnya kau menolak. Padahal aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi, Nenek Tua! Apalagi ditambah _dia_ yang pasti mengikutimu...

Bahkan... apa yang kau lakukan dengan_nya_ pada malam hari di jalan? Menyebalkan! Akui saja perasaanmu! Aku semakin membencimu karenanya.

"_Aoi-chan 'kan, serius. Itu saja sudah cukup."_

"_Hem, ayo kita pergi, Misakichi!"_

Tapi saat voli pantai itu... kau serius? Bahkan sampai melawan _dia_ yang tidak kau akui bahwa kau menyukainya. Meski demikian... terima kasih telah membantuku.

Argh! Lupakan!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku sudah tahu kita akan bertemu lagi. Ini menyangkut _Maid Latte_, bukan? Kau pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Apapun akan kau lakukan―meski itu bodoh menurutku.

Maksudku... apa maumu itu! Sampai melakukan hal memalukan semacam itu!

"_Enam belas tahun. Murid SMA. Aku juga... LAKI-LAKI!"_

"_Mirip... papan gilasan, ya?"_

AKU. SUNGGUH. KESAL! Apa maksudmu sampai... uh, memalukan! Kau ini dilahirkan sebagai perempuan! Seharusnya... seharusnya... seharusnya terima saja kau didiskualifikasi. Setidaknya, itu 'kan, menyangkut harga diri yang selalu kau junjung itu.

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dirimu. Apalagi mengerti apa yang kau lakukan bersama_nya_, ketika aku didiskualifikasi.

Kau benar-benar bodoh. Itulah yang tidak kumengerti.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Aku suka benda cantik dan manis. Aku benci benda kotor dan rutinitas membosankan. Kenapa aku harus menjalani apa yang kubenci? Kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan menjalani apa yang kusuka?

Melihatmu yang seorang perempuan, tapi tidak ber-_style_... sungguh ingin melemparmu terjun ke laut. Harusnya kau nikmati itu! Apa yang kuinginkan sedari dulu―tapi aku bukan banci-banci yang mengejar menjadi perempuan. Tidak―walau semua orang berkata: ya.

"_Aku tidak percaya, ada perempuan yang begitu tidak feminim."_

"_Selain itu, kurasa yang paling tepat adalah... jadi diri sendiri!"_

Saat itu, aku sadar. Tidak peduli bagaimana gayaku, pakaianku, tatanan rambutku, apapun. Aku sadar, yang penting aku menyukainya. Begitu aku menyukainya, aku telah menjadi diri sendiri―apapun kata orang.

Kaulah yang mengajarkannya padaku.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

AKHIRNYA TANTE-TANTE ITU MENGAKUI KEHEBATANKU! Hei, aku disuruh membuat kostum untuk hari _Latte Magic!_ Benar katamu, aku harus jadi diri sendiri―apapun kata orang lain―untuk diakui! Yah, ternyata kau juga pas dengan peranmu yang kuberikan―ternyata.

"_Selamat datang... Tuan!"_

Melihatmu yang bersemu merah di depan _dia_, dengan gaya begitu... sungguh memuakkan. Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur saja? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyatakan kau juga menyukainya dengan mudah? Kenapa... kenapa harus berbohong pada orang yang juga menyukaimu?

"_Sekarang, bagimu dia itu... __**apa**__?"_

Ya, _dia_ bagimu **apa**? Kau tahu, kau harus mengakuinya cepat atau lambat―meski wajahmu lebih dulu mengakuinya dibanding mulutmu. Meski begitu... aku merasa aneh. Wajahmu merah, lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang "Aku suka kamu." begitu saja dengan mudah ke _dia_?

Pasangan norak dan payah! Menyebalkan melihat kalian tidak maju-maju begitu. Menyebalkan melihatmu seperti itu.

Menyebalkan... sampai aku harus keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan wajah semerah tomat milikmu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kau benar-benar laku, ya? Sudah ada _dia_, masih ada saja orang yang menyukaimu; bahkan sampai berkorban jauh-jauh datang ke sini.

Tapi, justru itulah yang membuatmu semakin menyebalkan.

"_Oh, maksudmu Shintani. Dia hanya teman sekelas, kok!"_

"_Hanya teman sekelas?"_

Ya, hanya teman sekelas; itu katamu. Tapi aku meragukannya―apalagi kau dan _dia_ belum berstatus. Sungguh, kau payah!

Kadang aku merasa kasihan dengan_nya_. Menunggu perempuan yang payah seperti dirimu. Hei, buat keputusan saja sesusah itu! Kalau tidak cepat membuat keputusan...

Aku yang repot, tahu!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ya―aku yang repot. Hari ini hari _event_ _produced_ olehku. Yah, akhirnya tante-tante itu mengakui kerja kerasku dan mempromosikannya. Yeah! Tidak mengecewakan, bukan? Ah, akhirnya baju yang cocok dengan karaktermu jadi juga!

Bersamaan dengan itu... aku harus mengakui sesuatu.

"_Ada yang harus kubicarakan, Misakichi."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau tahu, aku pernah bilang aku membencimu. Namun sekarang, aku menyadari aku salah. Ya_―_aku menyukaimu_."

Kau kaget―tentu. Syok―pasti. Tapi rasanya, kau hanya menanggapi ini pernyataan bahwa aku tidak akan membencimu lagi, melainkan menerima segala kejelekanmu itu. Yah, bagaimana bisa aku berharap lebih?

Kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik, tak masalah. Dari awal aku sudah tahu, kau menyukai_nya_, kan? _Well_, aku _mencoba_ tidak masalah dengan itu.

Kini, aku mengerti semua pelajaran darimu. Bukan cuma moral... melainkan juga soal _cinta_. Aku belum pernah merasakannya, malah justru merasakannya dari orang yang pada awalnya paling kubenci sedunia. Tapi, manusia bisa berubah, bukan? Itulah yang terjadi padaku.

Kalau ada yang bertanya, "kalau sudah tahu akan kalah, kenapa masih mau mengaku suka?" Aku bisa menjawab dengan mudah.

―Untuk mengeluarkan apa yang kupendam.

Kalau kukeluarkan, lebih baik, bukan? Lebih mudah melupakanmu. Apalagi―

"Hei, Aoi-_chan_ memang manis, ya?"

"Uh, berisik!"

―ada orang yang _melihatku_. Orang yang sama―orang yang juga memujiku 'manis' di karoke saat ulang tahunmu.

Kurasa... aku bisa menerimanya. Maka dari itu, aku menyatakan rasa ini; untuk mengakhirinya. Tapi... tentu tidak berarti aku mau mengakhiri persahabatan ini. Baru saja aku menyatakan _gencatan senjata_, betul?

Ah, sudahlah! Meski aku mengakui itu... kau tetap menyebalkan. Tante-tante kasar dan norak sampai akhir!

.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Japan.**_

_**2 Januari 2011.**_

_**Aoi-chan, The Net Idol.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hei, aku ingin mengatakan..._

_**Just... thank you**__._

_Terima kasih... atas segalanya, Misakichi_.

.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maksa dan OOC abis! Gilak, ini hancur. Serius. Mengapa jadi begini? Ide aslinya bukan beginI! Ide aslinya lebih mirip cerita daripada jurnal aneh Aoi di blognya! Sudah ngobrak-abrik komik Maid-sama semua volume yang sudah beredar... Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting, ini selesai meski hari ini tenggatnya. Ahaha... maafkan daku, panitia tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

_Thanks to_: **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**; saya bisa menyelesaikan UKK dengan sukses―apalagi Biologi yang saya cintai, yeah!. _Thanks to:_ **HirumaManda**; suami saya yang mendukung selama UKK dengan support (dan gombalan :p). _Last thanks to: _**Who Used to be My Best Brother**; yang pernah mendukung seluruhnya dari saya, terima kasih―meski kamu mungkin menghindariku :').

.

Terima kasih bagi semua peserta _challenge_ bulan ini! Ikut lagi, yah XD! Saya selaku panitia sungguh berterima kasih! **Gratitude** _to you all!_

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
